


Never Leaving You Again

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Marin return to Beacon Hills with unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leaving You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after season 3b. Written for the prompt 'Resurrection' for Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo at the Teen Wolf Femslash Network on Tumblr.

Marin stood in the graveyard, shivering from the cold March night’s air. She wished she worn a heavier coat, and silently cursed herself for agreeing to this insane plan. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked, not for the first time.

“I’m positive” said Cora, handing Marin a shovel. “Now help me dig.”

Marin sighed and began digging into the dirt below the headstone. After about an hour of work, which Marin knew she would feel in the morning, the two women’s shovels hit something made of wood.

Cora dropped down to her hands and knees and began to push the remaining soil off the casket. “Stand back” the young alpha instructed Marin. Marin climbed out of the hole she’d help dig and watched as Cora punched a hole in the coffin.

The smell that wafted out of the grave made Marin gag. She heard Cora gasp at the sight of the rotting body in the coffin, but didn’t dare look for herself.

After a moment, which both women needed to regain their composure, Cora’s head appeared at the top of the hole and she said to Marin “Now what?”

“Take her hand” instructed Marin. “And when the moon reaches its apex, your life force will do the rest.” Checking her watch, she added “It shouldn’t be long now.”

Cora did as her emissary instructed her, waiting impatiently. Just when she feared they had missed their window, she felt her strength begin to flow out of her suddenly. She cried out in pain, but made sure she held tight to the hand of the body below her.

Marin crept to the edge of the hole and peered inside. As she watched, the body regenerated itself in a reversal of the decaying process. When it was finished, the eyes of the girl lying beneath Cora popped open wide and she took a deep breath.

Cora began to cry and kissed the resurrected beta below her on the lips. After a minute, the kiss was broken. “I’m never leaving you again” said Cora.

“Is that a promise?” asked Erica.


End file.
